


VID: I Know What I Am

by mithborien



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: Ensemble Cast, Fanvids, Female Characters, Female Friendship, Female Relationships, Festivids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 13:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17407847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithborien/pseuds/mithborien
Summary: Somewhere out there is an eight-year-old girl lying in bed, dreaming of being a criminal. Let's do this for her...





	VID: I Know What I Am

**Author's Note:**

  * For [colls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/colls/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it, Colls! (sadly I wasn't able to make the Debbie/Lou more overt :( )


End file.
